Preformed spouted flexible pouches are commonly used as containers for the packaging of beverages and other liquid products. Current practice is to manufacture them as individual containers and supply them in boxes or cartons to the place where they are to be filled, usually a packaging facility or factory. The majority of preformed pouches are supplied to customers' loose in boxes. In certain situations they are supplied pre-loaded in batches on lengths of specially adapted carrier rails, with individual pouch spouts being adapted with features to fit inside the rails. In both cases, they are supplied as single and unattached pouches and loading of them into the filling machine is labour intensive and relatively slow. In those instances where pouches are supplied on carrier rails, the rails also need to be recovered in order to be returned to the supplier for reuse.
The spouted pouches may be provided in closed form to ensure that the interior thereof is free from contamination. Typically a removable cap is provided, and the cap opened immediately prior to filling, and re-closed immediately thereafter. Filling may take place in a filling or vending machine or the like.